All I need is you
by cloudy mind
Summary: Do you love me? a blonde girl asked but his answer never came. Oneshot AxC on their thoughts about each other RnR!


Author: Just felt like writing something…

* * *

**All I need is you**

"Did you ever really love me?" the blonde girl asked the zaft soldier in front of her. Patiently waiting for an answer, but we never really have known Cagalli as a patient person.

"I thought so…" she sadly said and walked away, leaving Athrun stumped and speechless.

(Athrun's POV)

I couldn't help but feel that I had hurt you, took for granted everything you given to me heart and soul. And now I ask the impossible, would you accept me again after what I have done?

Things couldn't be more complicated but I really do hope that you'll believe me when I say that you are all that I need.

The only treasure I need, I'd give all the riches in the world to have you here with me.

That you're the one that helps me breath, holding me tight and telling me that I'm not alone.

Through the darkest nights when I scream in pain and agony, you were always there to help remove the pain I'm feeling.

But could you ever accept me after what I have done to you?

True that I was blind, in not realizing sooner that you were all that made me happy. Yet I'm not willing to give up yet, like you always have told me _move forward_.

It pains me to see you cry but in the end I just find myself standing there doing nothing to lift the pain in your heart. And then I always seek comfort in you when I'm lost and confused, without hesitation you smile at me and take me into your arms.

How could I have not noticed that you were the missing piece of my heart? Was I too careless?

Now that I once again face her I couldn't seem to sort my feelings, I feel anger, love, and happiness. But it seems that I couldn't stand looking at her why? I'm not sure myself.

And to tell you the truth, when I'm with you I feel that I floating in cloud nine and everything is perfect with you in my arms.

I know its all fantasy, but I'd like to find a way to make it come true.

So please believe me when I say that I still love you and need you. That I seek for your warmth. That I promise to make you happy, let's have a new start.

Would you let me hold you in my arms again? And tell you that I love you? And that forever I'd be by your side not even the war would break us apart.

I'll do whatever it takes to be with you once again.

Because your all that I need.

END

"Cagalli wait!" Athrun called running after his princess. Finally catching up and catching his breath "Cagalli…" he said

"What?" Cagalli asked loudly trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me explain…" Athrun answered.

"I know that I have been a jerk toward you, for leaving Orb in such an important time and for not believing you." Athrun started and noticed that Cagalli was listening.

"You have every right to be angry towards me and every right to hate me but please I couldn't stand it! Seeing that it is my fault again that your in pain" he continued "please forgive me".

"Athrun" Cagalli softly called as she moved to embrace him. Damn, how couldn't she, though she is angry she'd never hate him.

(Cagalli's POV)

I cried in his arms, I was suddenly so happy when I thought that all my hope was gone but he came, he came back to me.

And I realized that all I needed was him and I felt complete. I sometimes would wonder what I'd do without him? Well no need to wonder right? He is here with me, like he promised.

And now, slowly our lips met in a passionate kiss. The feel of his lips touching hers made her feel so happy, like it was the first tome to taste ice cream except it tasted like Athrun, the man that had caught her heart and the man who had completely understood her.

Slowly our lips parted and we stared into each others eyes. How I love those emerald eyes. They were so dreamy and deep, even deeper than the ocean.

"I'm sorry" Athrun whispered

"Apology accepted" I replied and hugged him once more like I was going to fall into an endless dark pit if I'd let go. But I know that if I did he'd always be there to catch me.

He is all that I need.

* * *

End

Author: How was it? I just felt like writing something…

I was suppose to update Under the Moon today sorry to keep you all waiting but I kinda go lazy and I promise you it will be updated next week.

Clue on Under the Moon…

Yunna is here… something bad happens and Athrun won't like it…


End file.
